


You Make It Go Away

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Is that a thing, Platonic Cuddling, Tea, antiishu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Someone doesn't know how to deal with headaches. But Signe makes everything bad go away.





	You Make It Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> What's thaaat? Drako writing a straight ship fic? O: What year is it!?  
> Haha, I hope you enjoy it in all honesty.

If you asked Signe about Anti, she wouldn't know what exactly to say. On one hand, she is upset that some demon is possessing her boyfriend's body. Of course, not all the time - Jack knows how to keep the entity under control. But on the other hand, Anti never actually does anything bad. In fact, he doesn't seem to act like an actual creature from hell at all.

He's more like a child whenever he's around. Signe sometimes finds it exhausting because the demon likes to get on her nerves by playing around with stuff he shouldn't. His worst habit is that weird fixation with knives. Some people tend to chew on soft things, others bite their nails or pick on their skin. And Anti just finds twirling a knife in his hands relaxing. The Danish girl can't exactly leave him alone with anything sharp, though. There were cases in the past when she had to bandage Jack's fingers because of numerous cuts on them.

So in the end, Signe doesn't have a solid opinion about Anti. A nuisance, yes. But not an evil thing to have around.

 

* * *

 

Signe's sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some random series on Netflix when she hears the door open. She smiles, knowing that means Jack's finished his recording for the day.

"Seán?" She calls out happily. Unfortunately, there's no answer. The door is shut gently and there are quiet, timid footsteps towards her. Before she can turn around, though, a figure stands beside her.

"Hey, sweetie. Done for today?" Signe keeps up her smile even when Jack seems to be hiding his face from her. He sits down wordlessly and only musters an answer after a minute or two.

"I…" His voice is quiet, a bit strained. The girl supposes it's from shouting into the microphone. "Yes."

The reply is too short for him, it's unusual. Signe narrows her eyes in suspicion, already thinking about the reason. She doesn't comment on it, though.

"Do you want to watch the next episode of Black Mirror?"

Jack nods and turns his head to face the screen. Signe can't see his eyes from that position, a bit of his fringe is blocking the view. But there's nothing weird about sweeping your hair to your left. She's got a fifty-fifty chance for that so it's still not enough to confirm her suspicions.

Both of them are silent for about ten minutes. When the Danish girl interrupts the audio with a silly thought Jack just places a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Signe pouts and just mumbles that he won't miss anything because of it but her boyfriend still says nothing.

The girl's attention goes back to the screen so she doesn't notice that the man next to her leans against her until she feels his head land in her lap. She squeaks out in surprise and looks down. Jack seems to be a bit more curled up than usual, and he doesn't even bother to brush the hair off his face when it obstructs his view. Signe runs her fingers through the messy locks.

"Tired?"

"… Headache…" Jack mutters in response and the girl huffs with a smile. That could explain him acting so out of character. She caresses his hair and lets her boyfriend get comfortable. Though as soon as she brushes the unruly locks out of the way to get a look at his eyes, she notices they're closed.

"Honey, you'll miss the show if you don't watch," she says with amusement in her voice.

Jack only hums in response, not bothering to even take a peek at the screen. Signe supposes he must be so exhausted that he doesn't want to look at another electronic device. For a while, she wonders why he bothers to be there but then she giggles to herself. Maybe he just wants her to pet him. In that case, she continues to play with his hair and she sees a trace of a smile on his face. The Danish girl is happy that she can help her boyfriend relax.

That is until her fingers brush against Jack's ears. She looks down at him and raises an eyebrow when she feels something sticking out of the earlobe.

Yes, Jack owns a pair of ear gouges. And he did use to wear them. But he doesn't anymore. Signe knows someone else who does, though.

"Seán?" She nudges his shoulder gently. When the man gives her a lazy "Mhmm?" in response, she asks again. "Can you look up?"

That's just one coincidence too many. The girl is pretty suspicious about the other hiding his eyes from her. And the suspicions only pile up when she sees his eyebrows scrunch up and Jack turns his head around so he's facing the floor.

"Seán," Signe repeats, now a bit louder. "Open your eyes."

"Do I have to?" The reply is scratchy and even though it sounds so much like Jack's voice, the girl knows it's not his.

 "Stop hiding."

That's enough to make Jack turn over and look her in the eyes. The first few times Signe saw the black sclera it scared her, but not anymore. She's been expecting this so when the bright green iris locks on her face, she purses her lips.

"Get off me," she says dryly and before Anti can move, she pushes his head off her lap and gets up.

"Signe, wait-" the demon speaks up but it's not going to stop her. She marches over to the kitchen, shaking her head. What's gotten into him?

Anti doesn't usually act so quiet. He almost fooled her for a few minutes there into thinking he was Jack. When most of the time the demon does the exact opposite. He's loud and rude, making a clear point that he's in control of the body. So Signe feels a bit annoyed as she turns on the kettle. The water starts boiling within five minutes and the girl looks back at the couch from time to time. Anti's just laying down the way she left him, curled up.

It's wrong. He's not like that. Maybe he really has a headache and just doesn't know how to deal with it? Signe sighs as she takes out two cups from the cupboard and makes some tea. It doesn't hurt to be nice towards Anti every now and then.

When she goes back to the living room and places the cups, Anti sits up and fiddles with his thumbs, not meeting her gaze. The girl sits down next to him and pinches the bridge of her nose as she thinks what to say.

"First of all, stop pretending to be Seán," she says for starters. "That's not okay."

The demon nods, an apologetic look on his face.

"Why were you even doing that?"

"It really hurts," Anti mutters.

"You should've taken some pills or got a rest," Signe takes her cup in her hands and lets the warmth of the tea soothe her hands.

"But you make it go away."

The girl looks at Anti with a dumbfounded look. "What?"

"When you pet his hair, it stops hurting," the demon still speaks quietly.

Signe isn't sure what to say in return, so she only points at the other mug full of steaming water. "Here, drink some tea. It should help."

Anti immediately goes for it, raising the cup to his lips and before the girl can warn him about the temperature, he hisses out.

"You need to let it cool down a bit," she grabs his arm and pulls on it until he places the mug down. "You'll burn yourself if you drink hot tea."

Signe sometimes forgets that despite sharing most memories together, Anti tends to forget how to function like a human. The ideas of eating, sleeping or drinking used to be unknown to him and it's up to the girl to teach him about everything.

"That's annoying," the demon grits his teeth and glares at the cup. He licks the top of his hand and Signe guesses he's managed to burn his tongue a bit. When he knits his eyebrows and shuts his eyes the Danish girl recognises it as a grimace of pain.

"Headaches can be frustrating sometimes, I know. The best way to get rid of them is to just relax."

Anti shifts his gaze towards her, and from that angle, Signe can't tell just what exactly he's trying to say with it until he speaks up.

"You," he rasps out. "You help relax instantly."

The girl lets out a shaky breath, slowly figuring out what's on the demon's mind. She doesn't ask, though, hoping that maybe she's wrong. And so, silence falls between them, interrupted by both of them occasionally sipping on the tea.

"Just once," Anti murmurs after he's decided he's burnt his tongue enough. "Hug me."

Signe looks at him and raises an eyebrow. That's another trait of Anti that's a bit irritating. He never asks for anything, doesn't use the word "please". It's always demands with him. And often he doesn't like being told no. Thankfully there are no sharp objects nearby and he looks too exhausted to try anything funny. So he just looks at the girl with a tough stare.

"Maybe if you try asking," she says, not breaking the eye contact. It's a battle of looks for a minute before Anti gives in, shutting his eyes and groaning in pain again.

"Pl… Please…"

Before he can finish, though, he holds his head in his hands and yells out. He digs his nails into the skin, tangles his fingers in the hair. Signe gasps and doesn't bother with teasing him anymore. It's a bit weird and awkward but she wraps her arms around Anti's torso and pulls him closer. He's not tense like she's expected him to be. In fact, he relaxes almost immediately, letting go of the hurting head.

A minute or two passes when the Danish girl feels other arms around herself. The demon presses his body against hers, closing the space between them. She's not sure how to react, just focusing on the hug. With one hand she rubs his back and takes slow and shallow breaths.

Then there's more movement and some hair tickles the side of her neck as Anti raises his head and places it on her shoulder. He's being weirdly affectionate and a part of the girl wonders if it's truly just the headache causing all of it.

"You smell nice," the raspy whisper quickly reaches her ears.

Signe laughs nervously, her whole frame shaking slightly. "You could've worded it out less creepily."

"I know," Anti continues. He tightens his hold on the girl and licks his lips. "You're just so kind to me. Patient. Even when I'm furious."

Signe stops moving her hand across the other's back. "Well… You're still in my boyfriend's body, you know? I can't let Seán get hurt."

"It's all because of him, isn't it…?" Anti sounds sad for a moment there. The girl can tell he had to grit his teeth through that sentence.

"Hey… Do you… " Signe thinks of her next suggestion. "Do you want to go lie down? It's past 9 P.M. anyway."

The demon perks up his head a bit to look her in the eyes. With the unusual proximity, the girl feels a bit nervous, watching the green eyes scan her face.

"Will you lie down with me?"

She closes her eyes for a second. She should've seen it coming. "I… I can, if you want to."

"I do."

Signe gets up from the couch and Anti does so almost instantly afterwards, sliding a hand into hers. She gives him a puzzled look but he says nothing, constantly keeping eyes on her face. He's got this unreadable expression that the Danish girl can't read, something between confusion and content with an occasional scowl.

She leads him into the bedroom and lets go, claiming she needs to gather her clothes to change. "You can change in here, I'll use the bathroom, okay?"

Anti nods, standing still in place right where she leaves him. Signe takes her time, washing off the makeup and considers taking a shower before the sleep. She gets naked and almost turns the water on when she hears another scream full of pain. She hurriedly throws in an oversized shirt that she uses as pyjamas over her head and runs back into the bedroom.

The demon is sprawled across the bed, still, in the clothes Jack put on this morning. He's holding his head again, but the expression he's making says the ache must be terrible. She walks towards him and rests a hand on his forehead.

"If it's that bad, I'll get you some painkillers." She turns around to go to the kitchen when Anti grabs her wrist.

"Stay," he spits out but then corrects himself, in a less harsh voice. "Don't go."

Signe isn't sure what to do. She makes Anti at least take off the shirt and pants. She's fine with him sleeping in just boxers, and there's nothing to be embarrassed about. She's seen Jack's body enough times already, and Anti's control doesn't make it too different.

The girl gets under the covers and watches the demon do the same. This time he doesn't wait for her move and hugs her himself, pressing his face into the crook of her neck again. Signe takes a deep breath and caresses his hair. It definitely stops all the pained grunts coming from him, so she guesses it has to work somehow.

"Does he tell you you're beautiful?"

That question catches her off guard. It's out of a sudden and completely random.

"Uh, he does?" She replies, confused.

"That's… good," Anti mumbles and goes silent again.

Signe wonders what could've prompted the thought in his mind and the only logical explanation could be that Jack simply thinks about her a lot and the demon picked something he hears a lot in their shared mindspace. But then Anti adds, "Because you are."

The girl hopes he doesn't have some sort of a night vision in those eyes because she feels her cheeks burn up. She blushes and smiles lightly. "Thank you."

Time passes and Anti lets go, not holding Signe as tightly as before. He rests his head on the pillows and closes his eyes, slowly passing out. She looks at his relaxed face and wonders how he and Jack look identical when they sleep. Though there's something about Anti's expression that makes him different. He really is a bit like a child. The peace on his face, the slightly parted lips that tremble with each breath, the relaxed eyebrows that make him look innocent.

Signe presses her lips against his forehead before she can realise what she's doing. It makes her feel embarrassed again but as Anti's lips curl into a satisfied smile, she can't help but feel happy.

Sure, Anti's a grown-up child. But there's one thing about children that makes you forgive them everything.

They sure are adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed reading, and come over to Tumblr to talk with me! I'm there on [**mantianti**](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
